One Piece La Novela
by Thirty
Summary: Esta es una historia de One Piece con un nuevo personaje: Thirty. Esta vez, Luffy y sus amigos tienen que salvar al mundo del malvado Zidital.
1. La historia de Luffy

CAPÍTULO 1

LA HISTORIA DE LUFFY

Ay, el oro, la fama, el poder. Todo lo tuvo el hombre que en su día se autoproclamó el Rey de los Piratas, Gold Roger. Mas sus últimas palabras no fueron muy afortunadas: "¿Mi tesoro? ¡Lo dejé allí, buscadlo si queréis! ¡Ojalá se le atragante al rufián que lo encuentre!". Y todos los lobos de los siete mares zarparon rumbo a Grand Line, y así comenzó la Gran Batida.

Con esas palabras, empezó la Era de la Piratería. La época a la que nos trasladamos es 22 años después, con un chico llamado Monkey D. Luffy. Éste soñaba en ser el Rey de los Piratas encontrando el tesoro de Gold Roger, el One Piece. Se enzarzó en una titánica odisea con su tripulación, la cual fue consiguiendo poco a poco. Constaba de 8 miembros (incluido él): Luffy, Zorro Ronoa, Nami, Usuff, Sanji (cuyo apodo es Piesnegros), Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin y el cyborg Franky. Todos ellos tenían poderes o habilidades fuera de lo común. Luffy había probado una extraña fruta (una Nuez de Belcebú), que le permitía estirarse como si fuera de goma. A partir de aquí, fue adquiriendo habilidades increíbles como los "gears", evoluciones de su poder sobrenatural. Al derrotar al pirata Arlong Escualo, a Luffy le pusieron su primer premio por su cabeza, que constaba de 30.000.000 de doblones. Tras derrotar a Cocodrilo, perteneciente a una organización de piratas que trabajaban para el Gobierno (los Guerreros del Rey de los Siete Mares), su recompensa ascendió a 100.000.000 de doblones. Y tras derrotar al miembro más poderoso del CP9 (una organización del Gobierno Central), Rob Rucchi, al final su recompensa era de 300.000.000 de doblones.

Luffy tuvo dos barcos: el Alma de Merry, que consiguió cuando se añadió Usuff a la banda, y el Barco de Ensueño, un barco construido por el último miembro de la banda, Franky. Cada uno de la banda era especial y tenía características propias.

Luffy, como ya debéis haber leído, era el chico de goma. Cuando era pequeño, se hizo la cicatriz que tiene bajo el ojo izquierdo con un cuchillo para probarle a su amigo Shanks (el famoso y poderoso pirata pelirrojo) que tenía valor. Un bandido llamado Higuma se burló de Shanks, pero Luffy fue a vengarse, tan sólo acabando que Higuma le tirase al mar. A éste último le devoró un monstruo marino, pero Shanks salvó a Luffy perdiendo su brazo. Tras este drama, le dio su sombrero de paja haciéndole prometer que se lo devolviera cuando fuera un gran pirata. Y así Luffy lo atesora con su vida.

Zorro era un anterior cazador de piratas. Luffy le hizo chantaje para que se uniera a su banda, derrotando al infamo marine Morgan. Zorro usa tres espadas para luchar (Wado, Sandai Kitetsu y Yukibashiri). Cuando se enfrenta a enemigos fuertes, se pone su pañuelo que suele llevar en el brazo izquierdo a la cabeza. Su recompensa fue de 60.000.000 tras derrotar al anterior cazador de piratas Daz Bones (bajo el nombre de Don Primero), y ascendió a 120.000.000 cuando derrotó a Kaku, un miembro del CP9. Su sueño es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, y eso implica derrotar a Mihawk, el cetrero fantasmal, uno de los Guerreros del Rey de los Siete Mares, con el que tuvieron encuentro antes de que Sanji se añadiera al grupo. Zorro practicaba "esgrima" en la escuela de espadachines, y tenía una rival invencible: Kuina. Se prometieron el uno al otro que uno de ellos sería el mejor espadachín del mundo. Pero Kuina murió un día. Zorro le rogó a su padre, el maestro, que le diera su espada, y así se convirtió en el gran espadachín que es hoy en día. Aunque su debilidad es Tashigi, una sargenta de la Armada que se parece un mogollón a Kuina.

Nami es una excelente cartógrafa y ama el dinero. Sabe manipular a la gente y es una experta ladrona además. Tuvo tres armas: primero, usaba un bastón de madera corriente. Luego, Usuff le construyó el Clima Tact, un arma capaz de controlar el tiempo, pero tenía múltiples efectos secundarios, así que tuvo que evolucionar al Clima Tact Perfecto. Tras derrotar a Kalifa (un miembro del CP9), su recompensa fue de 16.000.000 de doblones. Su sueño es dibujar el mejor mapamundi de la Tierra. Nami tenía una madre adoptiva llamada Bellemere, que fue asesinada por Arlong Escualo. Vivía con su hermanastra Nojiko, y eran muy pobres. Cuando Escualo llegó a su aldea y pidió tributos, Bellemere no pudo pagar su parte, y dejó que las niñas vivieran en vez de ella. Nami trabajó para Escualo desde entonces hasta que Luffy la liberó y obtuvo su primera recompensa (30.000.000).

Usuff tiene una puntería increíble. Es muy mentiroso, y Chopper siempre se cree sus mentiras. Su arma es el tirachinas, aunque un día, cuando aparentemente abandonó la tripulación, se puso un disfraz de superhéroe y se hizo llamar Sogeking, con lo que su arma también evolucionó e inventó una más potente llamada Kabuto. Obtuvo la recompensa de 30.000.000 tras quemar la bandera del Gobierno Central e intentar derrotar a Jyabra, un miembro del CP9 (¡no lo derrotó!). Su sueño es ser un bravo bucanero de los siete mares. Cuando era pequeño, su padre Yasuff se unió a la banda de Shanks, y su madre cayó enferma. Gritaba siempre que venían los piratas, esperando que algún día pasara de verdad. De ahí vino su fama de mentiroso, y en eso no ha cambiado nada de nada. Siempre afirma que tiene 8000 hombres siguiéndole.

Sanji es el cocinero de la banda. Tiene la ceja en forma de diana a causa del magnetismo terrestre. Le llaman Sanji Piesnegros porque lleva zapatos negros, y porque su estilo de lucha son las patadas. Y además siempre está fumando (y lo más increíble es que nunca le ha dado un cáncer). Es muy enamoradizo y las chicas son su debilidad. Su sueño es encontrar el océano legendario, el Gran Índigo. Obtuvo la recompensa de 77.000.000 de doblones tras derrotar a Jyabra. De pequeño, trabajaba en un barco como cocinero, hasta que Zeff Piesrojos lo asaltó. Tras una tormenta, ambos quedaron atrapados en unos peñascos y pasaron días muriéndose de hambre. Zeff había perdido su pierna por él (parecido a lo de Shanks). Al final un barco les rescató y fundaron el restaurante marítimo, Baratie.

Chopper es un reno con la nariz azul. Es el médico del grupo. Comió las Nueces de Belcebú y puede transformarse en bastantes tipos de reno, y aumenta su poder con la píldora reactiva. Es muy infantil, y algo cobarde. Su sueño es ser un gran médico. Su recompensa era sólo de 50 doblones, pobrecito. La obtuvo derrotando al miembro del CP9, Kumadori. Fue menospreciado por los otros renos y por los humanos, hasta que el curandero Huruku le acogió como a su hijo y le enseñó medicina. Quería curar al país de la enfermedad que les había causado el rey tirano, Wapol. Chopper se enteró de que Huruku se moriría en 10 días, y se jugó la vida para traerle una seta que creía que le curaría, pero acabó matándole. Tras su horrible muerte, le rogó a la doctora Kureha que le enseñara medicina. Tras que Luffy derrotara a Wapol de una vez por todas, se unió a la banda.

Nico Robin es arqueóloga, de personalidad misteriosa y curiosa. También comió las Nueces de Belcebú. Una fruta que le permitía multiplicar cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Su sueño es descubrir el siglo vacío de la historia. Su recompensa es de 79.000.000, recompensa que obtuvo a los 8 años. Tras salir de la Isla Judicial Enies Lobby (donde todos se ocuparon del CP9), ascendió a… 80.000.000, jeje. Su pasado fue muy trágico. Vivía con sus tíos en Ohara, y era maltratada por ser rara. Un día encontró a un gigante en la playa llamado Saúl, que le enseñó a reír cuando las cosas iban mal. Su madre, Olivia, fue un día a Ohara para avisar a los arqueólogos de que venía el Gobierno a arrestarles por investigar el siglo vacío, cuya cosa estaba prohibida. La isla fue destruida por una llamada invocada por Spandine, del gobierno. Robin fue la única que sobrevivió, gracias al almirante AoKiji. Huyó y pasó 20 años huyendo de todos hasta unirse con Cocodrilo. Luffy le derrotó y, al no tener ningún sitio a dónde ir, se unió a él, y Luffy obtuvo la recompensa de 100.000.000.

Franky es un cyborg, el carpintero de la banda. Es presumido y bailón. Cuenta con un increíble arsenal de armas, ya que un cyborg es un robot humano. Su recompensa es de 44.000.000, obtenida al derrotar a Fukuru, miembro del CP9. Fue abandonado por sus padres, y el carpintero tritón Tom le acogió y le enseñó todo de carpintería, con su compañero Iceberg. Un día, Spandam, hijo de Spandine, quiso llevarse los planos del arma ancestral Plutón, de las manos de Tom, que había sido acusado de construir el barco de Gold Roger, considerado un crimen, pero Tom construyó el tren marino para ser perdonado. Spandam bombardeó el barco judicial y Tom fue acusado de ello, con lo que fue llevado a la Isla Judicial Enies Lobby. Franky intentó parar el tren, pero fue arrollado por él, y se reconstruyó el cuerpo para convertirse en cyborg. Tras los eventos de Enies Lobby, construyó el Barco de Ensueño y fueron a vivir aventuras juntos.

Pasaron muchísimos peligros y pruebas, pero un día ocurrió lo peor. Un día les pasó los que les pasa a todos los piratas que cruzan el Grand Line. Todos estos piratas desaparecieron junto a su barco, en la espesura de Grand Line. No se supo nada más de ellos, y se les daba por muerto. Un gran fanático suyo va a desvelar el gran secreto…


	2. Otra historia, otro protagonista

CAPÍTULO 2

OTRA HISTORIA, OTRO PROTAGONISTA

En una remota isla de Grand Line llamada Aldea Eiki, había un chico de 12 años que tenía en su cuarto todos los carteles de recompensa de la banda de Luffy, fotos de su capitán y hasta el símbolo de su banda. Era el mayor fan de la banda del Sombrero de Paja. Era un chico llamado Thirty. Era un chico alto, con pelo castaño y mechas rubias, y con la cara redonda. El sueño de su vida era conocer a Luffy en persona.

Thirty tenía una banda de amigos que se reducía a dos chicos y una chica: primero, Jack Jackal, un chico competitivo, rebelde y siempre se cree el jefe. Era de estatura normal, alto, con el pelo largo como si fuera un hippie, y muy flaco; Mark Phoebe, el más bajito, pero matón. Tenía el pelo como Thirty, aunque con más mechas; y Stacy Parkson, una chica muy femenina que odiaba a Thirty. Era rubia y solía llevar gafas. Con su cuerpecito, traía locos a los otros tres.

Salían todos los viernes y sábados. Los domingos siempre los aprovechaban para estudiar, algo que a Thirty, bueno, como es de esperar, no le gustaba nada. Lo que más les gustaba hacer cuando salían por ahí era comprarse una buena pizza en la pastelería Prider y sentarse a charlar al lado de la estación del tren marino de Water 7, que casualmente pasaba por ahí. Normalmente charlaban de lo asquerosa que era su escuela, o de lo que más le gustaba a Thirty: las hazañas de Luffy y sus amigos, que se repetían constantemente, pero Thirty nunca se cansaba de escucharlas. Ya hemos mencionado que Thirty era el fan número 1 de Luffy y sus amigos.

Un día estaban paseando por la estación cuando Thirty encontró algo que no se veía todos los días. Era una especie de pringue de color negro. Dijo:

¡Eh, chicos! ¡Mirad esto! ¿Sabéis qué es?

¿Y a mí qué me preguntas?- le respondió Jack.

Yo no he visto nada parecido en mi vida- continuó Mark- Seguramente es la gaseosa que se le ha caído a alguien.

No, a mí no me parece que sea gaseosa- replicó Stacy- ¿Lo véis? Es pringoso. Es imposible que sea eso.

Ya, pero es que está tan buena…-le dijo Mark.

Sólo puede haber una persona que sabrá lo que es- informó Thirty.

Y ese es el doctor Depner- concluyó Jack.

Así que- continuó Thirty- lo que hay que hacer es ir a visitarle y preguntarle qué es esto. No me huelo nada bueno en todo esto…

Así lo hicieron. Fueron a visitar al doctor Depner, que era su profesor de Ciencias Naturales. Era un tío alto y normalito, con la cabeza como una bola de bolos, aunque con unos pocos pelos en su calva y en su barbilla.

¡Anda!- se sorprendió- ¿Qué hacéis todos vosotros aquí? Si lo que queréis es que os haga los deberes, lo lleváis claro.

Tú sabes de biología- le explicó Jack-, así que ¿podrías decirnos qué es esto exactamente?

Thirty le mostró el pringue de color negro que tenía pegado a la mano.

La madre que me…- dijo el doctor.

Todos fueron a su laboratorio privado, donde estaban todos sus diplomas de la universidad y sus licencias en biología. Además tenía algunos animales marinos y terrestres muy peculiares. Por ejemplo, tenía una estrella de mar con seis puntas, o un sapo del tamaño de una hormiga. El doctor Depner era la mente más privilegiada de la Aldea Eiki.

Muy bien- comenzó- Traedme la muestra.

Thirty le dio el pringue.

Eso es… Vaya, vaya. Esto es lo más raro que me encontrado en mi vida. Nunca había visto ninguno de estos. ¿Dónde lo encontrasteis?

En la estación- respondió Stacy.

¿En la estación? No puede ser. Debe de pertenecer a alguien. Pero lo primero es la ciencia. Disculpadme unos minutos y salid fuera un rato. Investigaré esta cosa y luego os daré los resultados. Debo agradeceros que me lo hayáis traído. Me habéis dado una manera de pasar el rato. Os subiré un punto extra la nota final.

Thirty, Stacy, Jack y Mark fueron fuera a esperar… Pasó 1 minuto… Sin resultados, claro… 4 minutos… Todo en silencio… 10 minutos… 15 minutos… Esperaron hasta media hora y no ocurrió nada. Pero de pronto oyeron un grito desde la habitación de Depner. Entonces, vieron lo más alarmante. Vieron una capa de sangre desde la ranura de la puerta. La abrieron y vieron el cadáver del doctor y el pringue encima de su pecho, ¡que se movía! El pringue salió corriendo hacia fuera y Thirty gritó:

¡Oh, noooooooooooo! ¡Ahora ya no tendré mi punto extra!

¿Pero… tú eres tonto o qué te pasa?- preguntó Mark- ¿No ves que se ha muerto?

¿Se ha muerto?... ¡Aaah! ¡Se ha muerto! Bah, da igual. Menos deberes.

¡THIRTY!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué?

A la mañana siguiente, el doctor Depner fue enterrado. Desde entonces, la banda de Thirty empezó a investigar todo lo relativo al misterioso pringue. Era la única cosa que apartaba la mente de Thirty de los Sombrero de Paja… Pero un día, a esa única cosa se añadió otra que Thirty no podía quitarse en absoluto de la cabeza…


	3. Y apareció ella

CAPÍTULO 3

Y APARECIÓ ELLA

La noche en que el doctor Depner fue asesinado no pudo borrarse de la memoria de la banda de Thirty. No se podían creer que algo tan sencillo y pequeño pudiera haber matado a un hombre adulto. Todos empezaron a investigar y buscar la pequeña mancha negra asesina… pero Thirty no estaba muy motivado. Hacía lo típico, el vago, como siempre solía hacer. Sus amigos le decían seguidamente cosas como "¡Venga, levanta!" o bien "¿No te preocupa nuestro profesor?" o mejor "Si no encuentras el pringue, es que eres un pringao". Pero Thirty no escuchaba. Lo único que le traía preocupado era el punto extra que había perdido… lo que habría significado la diferencia entre un suspenso y un aprobado, y más en la asignatura que peor se le daba (bueno, la que peor se le daba era Educación Física, como podemos comprobar).

Tras dos días de colegio investigando y al habiendo registrado la ciudad entera, Jack, Mark y Stacy empezaron a rendirse y a dejar el tema, y a continuar con su vida cotidiana. Pero entonces llegó algo que se salía de lo cotidiano, y no era nada relacionado con asesinatos o pringues negros. Era algo que Thirty llevaba esperando muuuuuuucho tiempo, y que lo tenía ahí, a tiro. Era… una chica. Una chica de más o menos su misma edad que se había mudado a la aldea tras la guerra civil de su país. Era una chica alta, de pelo largo y castaño, y con otro de esos "cuerpos Danone" que traía loco a cualquiera. Era una chica que se llamaba Noe. Y, hombre, como ella no sabía que Thirty tenía fama de repelente para las chicas, Thirty vio su oportunidad para empezar de cero como un Don Juan, algo que le parecía casi imposible dado que eso de los poemas y frases bonitas a lo Romeo, para Thirty no eran más que puras cursilerías que no estaba dispuesto a hacer ni aunque la vida le fuese en ello.

Así lo que hizo fue lo único que sabía para conquistar. Cuando la vio dijo:

Hey, hola… tía buena.

Ah, hola. ¿Eres de aquí?

Claro, guapa. Me conozco este sitio como la palma de mi mano. Jejeje. ¿Tú te llamas?

Noe.

¡Thirty! Encantado… guapa.

Hombre, gracias. Aunque no hace falta que vayas repitiéndolo.

Lo siento, perdona.

Poco a poco, Noe fue conociendo a sus amigos y decidió unirse a la banda como una chica más. Aunque Thirty se esforzaba por portarse bien y no hacer las guarrerías de siempre, Noe la ignoraba por completo y hablaba con los demás 100 veces más que con él. Al final no fue sólo Thirty, sino que todos los demás se olvidaron del caso del pringue negro y se centraron en su nueva amiga. Pasaron las semanas y hasta un mes y Thirty se sentía cada vez más marginado y lo único en que pensaba era en Noe. No podía más. Tenía que… ejem… declararse de una vez.

Un día, se le presentó la oportunidad perfecta. Jack, Mark y Stacy decidieron quedarse en casa un viernes y Thirty fue a casa de Noe para ver si salía a pasear con él (recordad que estamos en la era de los piratas, y no habían teléfonos móviles). Noe aceptó y charlaron como nunca. Thirty dejó de decirle tanto guapa y empezó a charlar con ella como si fuera una amiga más. Pero al final se vio obligado a decirle lo que le pasaba.

Oye, Noe… He notado que… que me ignoras. No sé si es porque no te gusta mi pelo, o porque soy un pesado, o porque soy un cachondo mental. ¡Dime por qué me odias!

¡Venga ya, si yo no te odio!

Entonces, ¿por qué me ignoras?

Es simplemente que me gustas. ¿Eso es lo que esperabas?

Thirty se quedó paralizado. Su corazón le latía a 100. ¡No! ¡A 1000!

Entonces…- intentó declararse-…

¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- se adelantó Noe.

Hombre, yo… Eh…

Bueno, ¿qué dices?

Hombre… Que sí, vamos, que sí. ¿Cómo iba… a negarme?

Entonces ya somos novios.

¡Yuju! ¡No puedo estar mejor! ¡Es el momento más feliz de mi vida!


	4. El hombre enigmático

CAPÍTULO 4  
EL HOMBRE ENIGMÁTICO

Thirty no podía ser más feliz. Era lo que siempre había soñado. Salir con una chica de una vez por todas. Esta vez sí que no podía quitársela de la mente, y claro, eso influyó en sus notas. Pasó una semana desde que Thirty estaba saliendo con Noe. Sus amigos no se morían de envidia, sino que se sentían felices por él, algo que Thirty no haría nunca.

Un buen sábado, Thirty y Noe decidieron compartir una pizza margarita, la favorita del famoso comepizzas (por supuesto, me refiero a Thirty). Como Noe no tenía el estómago tan grande, le dejó los trozos más largos a Thirty, lo que le hacía más feliz. Estaban hablando tan tranquilamente cuando de pronto…

De repente, se paró el tiempo. Se detuvo la gente, se detuvo Noe, se detuvo todo. Lo único que no se había detenido fue Thirty. Éste pensaba que estaba teniendo alucinaciones por exceso de enamoramiento. O tal vez un sueño. No era nada de eso. Se pellizcó, se frotó los ojos, pero no se trataba de un sueño.

- Tranquilo, no son imaginaciones tuyas- dijo una voz.

Thirty vio a un hombre vestido de una forma muy extravagante. Era un hombre con aspecto maduro, con el pelo largo y plateado, con un chaleco negro y los brazos cubiertos por vendas rojas. De cintura para abajo, llevaba pantalones y zapatos de oficinista. Thirty no tuvo más remedio que preguntarle:

- ¿Tú quién eres?  
- Je, jejeje. ¿No lo sabes, Thirty?  
- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
- Sé el nombre de hasta el último habitante de la Aldea Eiki. Incluso el de tu novia Noe.  
- Pues sí que… ¡Oye! ¿¡Cómo sabes que estamos saliendo!?  
- Es que también controlo la aldea.  
- ¿Cómo que la controlas?  
- Verás, la Aldea Eiki es mía. Yo he parado el tiempo con esto.

Cuando el hombre le mostró lo que tenía en la mano, Thirty no se lo podía creer.

- ¿Te suena?- le preguntó el hombre.  
- Es… ¡es esa cosa que mató al doctor Depner!  
- Exacto. La llamo tenebriteria. Tiene la capacidad de detener el tiempo y a la personas lanzando un rayo de tinieblas. Verás, lo que le hizo al doctor fue detenerlo y penetrar en él. Tardó 30 minutos en encontrar sus puntos vitales. En ese momento le mató. ¿A que es un buen método? Matar a tu enemigo sin que éste se dé cuenta de que ya ha muerto.  
- Pero, oye… ¿Cómo te llamas y qué pretendes?  
- ¿Preguntas por mi nombre? Está bien, lo soltaré todo, aunque no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. Me llamo Zidital y quiero hacer desaparecer esta aldea. La tenebriteria es además el ADN de los seres de las tinieblas. Con una simple dosis se pueden hacer cientos de ellos si se tienen las herramientas adecuadas. Dejé esto para que lo encontrarais, y sabía que lo llevaríais con el doctor. Así que mi mascota le mató y yo aproveché para robar sus cosas. Y la aparición de esa chica hizo que mis planes fueran viento en popa, ya que con ella os olvidaríais del tema. Ya he parloteado bastante.  
- ¿Por qué quieres destruir la aldea?  
- Te voy a desvelar una última cosa… Esta aldea… no es real. Y tampoco lo eres tú. Ni sus habitantes. La única persona que es real… es tu novia. Y si esto no es real… ¿para qué sirve? Os haré desaparecer a todos menos a ella… y me vengaré de mis enemigos con el ejército de las tinieblas. Pero te he dado la oportunidad sólo a ti… de unirte a mí y vivir.  
- ¿Y por qué precisamente a mí?  
- Porque eres el que más potencial tiene. Te lo demostraré. Coge esta arma.

Zidital creó un arma de las tinieblas y se la entregó a Thirty. Entonces hizo brotar de sus manos dos espadas en llamas.

- ¡Lucha contra mí! ¡Y no se te ocurra morirte! ¡Este duelo no será a muerte!

Thirty nunca había luchado antes. Pero de alguna forma se sentía con ganas y enorme capacidad de luchar. Empezó a pensar que lo que dijo ese hombre iba de veras. Thirty le lanzó una estocada con la espada oscura. Zidital lo esquivó e hizo una cruz con sus dos espadas flamígeras para tumbarlo al suelo. Thirty lanzó su espada oscura como un bumerán para darle muy fuerte a su enemigo. Zidital lanzó una llamarada con sus espadas, pero Thirty la evitó y lanzó una tormenta oscura del filo de su espada. Thirty fue el vencedor. Las tres armas desaparecieron tras la victoria.

- Te lo dije- le recordó Zidital- Tienes un enorme potencial. Bueno… Nos veremos, chaval.

Zidital desapareció en la nada y el tiempo volvió a transcurrir.

- El caso es que…- estaba diciendo Noe- ¿Qué haces ahí levantado?  
- ¡Noe! Sé que no me vas a creer, pero esto va en serio. ¡Hay un tipo que quiere destruir la ciudad! ¡Yo le vi!  
- Vale… ¿Qué tal si seguimos hablando?  
- No sé si deberíamos estar tan tranquilos. Pero… disfrutemos del momento, ¿OK?


	5. Noe secuestrada

CAPÍTULO 5  
NOE SECUESTRADA

Los últimos acontecimientos no podían despegarse de la mente de Thirty. El asesinato del doctor Depner, Noe, y un hombre misterioso que le cuenta todo lo que pasa… Thirty se preguntaba si era verdad lo que dijo de que no era real. Cada vez pensaba menos en Noe y se centraba en la cara de ese hombre… y no sabía qué pensar de él, pero lo que sí sabía era que no podía dejar que sus planes terminaran bien.

Se tumbó un rato en su cama a enfrascarse en sus pensamientos y de repente llamaron a la puerta. La madre de Thirty les hizo pasar y Mark, Jack y Stacy fueron muy alarmados hacia el cuarto de Thirty. 

- ¡Thirty!- empezó Jack- ¡Es una emergencia!  
- ¡Es Noe, Thirty!- le gritó Stacy- ¡No está!- Thirty se quedó pasmado.  
- ¿Cómo…?  
- Un hombre la ha capturado esta mañana- explicó Mark.  
- ¿Qué hombre? ¿Qué aspecto tenía?   
- Bueno… Tenía el pelo plateado y llevaba vendas por los brazos…  
- ¡Rápido! ¡Contadme dónde ha ido! ¡No os cortéis!  
- Ha ido…- dijo Jack-… a la casa abandonada al lado del río. 

Una vez tuvieron una mala experiencia dentro de esa casa. Fueron a explorarla y un viejo con la cara deformada les pilló por sorpresa y les persiguió hasta la salida con un cuchillo. Desde entonces, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a entrar en esa casa.

- Ya sabes que el viejo loco vive ahí- continuó Mark.  
- Yo… Eh… ¡No me importa! ¡Han secuestrado a Noe! ¡Es mi novia y no dejaré que un viejo con la cara desfigurada me detenga!  
- Tú haz lo que quieras- dijo Stacy-… pero te hemos avisado. 

Thirty se apartó a sus amigos de en medio y fue corriendo hacia la casa del río. Intentó no pensar en las consecuencias de entrar en esa casa e intentó borrarse del cerebro la imagen del viejo desfigurado. Corrió y corrió parándose unos segundos para coger aire hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa. Intentó abrirla, pero al ver que no pudo, tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas. Le dio una patada a la puerta y la tumbó. Al entrar, procedió en silencio y vio una imagen que le sobresaltó. El viejo con la cara desfigurada estaba ahí, aunque crucificado en la pared. Estaba claro: Zidital le había matado. Thirty avanzó sin pensar en ello y vio que la escalera estaba rota y por lo tanto no podía subir.

- ¡Huy! ¡Y ahora qué! ¡Aaah!

En ese instante, dio una patada al suelo y abrió un pasadizo que le conducía al sótano. Se le calmó el genio. Thirty bajó por las escaleras. Una vez abajo, vio una sola puerta y un cartel que ponía: "Sala de las reliquias". Thirty procedió y vio que el cuarto estaba lleno de arena. Giró la cabeza y vio algo enterrado en la arena. Algo de madera… y muy grande. Intentó descubrirlo y vio algo aún más impactante… Era el mascarón de proa del Barco de Ensueño de Luffy. ¿Qué hacía allí? Más arena se retiró y pudo ver la puerta del barco abierta. Por curiosidad, entró. Lo que le sorprendió es que no vio todo el interior que había construido Franky, sino que había entrado en una habitación completamente blanca. Entonces fue cuando vio ocho cúpulas de cristal. En cada una de ellas estaba un miembro de la banda de Luffy encerrado, cada uno con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez era verdad que estaban muertos. Thirty se acercó a la cápsula donde dormía Luffy y le dijo:

- Al fin te he encontrado. Cómo me hubiera gustado que estuvieras vivo… y que me pidieras que me uniera a tu banda. Eso hubiera sido lo más. En fin… Lo siento mucho. No has podido cumplir tu sueño.

Thirty siguió andando y entró en otra habitación blanca. Ahí vio a Zidital. Estaba ahí, contemplando a Noe que también estaba en una cápsula de cristal.

- ¿¡Qué has hecho con ella!?- Thirty fue directo al grano.  
- No te preocupes. Sigue con vida.  
- ¡Libérala ahora mismo!  
- No tan deprisa, muchacho. Primero hagamos un trato. Únete a mí en mi ejército de las tinieblas… y yo dejaré vivir a Noe… aunque de todas formas no podrá seguir a tu lado. Por esta razón te he traído aquí.  
- ¡No pienso unirme a ti ni ninguna tontería! ¡Tú mataste a la banda de Luffy!  
- ¡Quieto ahí! No los he matado. Ni siquiera están muertos, así que no te preocupes. Pronto despertarán… y se unirán a mí también. Pronto el mundo será mío y mis enemigos morirán, al igual que las gentes de este pueblo irreal, incluidos tus amigos.

Thirty no supo qué decir en ese momento.

- Lo que me temía- dijo Zidital- Te sientes indeciso. Ya que te veo así, incluiré una pequeña oferta en el trato. ¿Ves ese árbol de ahí?

Delante de ellos había un árbol de color naranja con cientos de Nueces de Belcebú en sus ramas.

- Es el Árbol del Infierno. Es el origen de todas las frutas del diablo. Te dejaré que comas una, la que tú prefieras. Pero debes unirte a mi ejército a cambio.  
- Pero si hago eso… ¿Qué le pasará a Noe?  
- ¡Ah, jajaj! ¡Noe, claro! Te dije que no te preocuparas. La soltaré y será libre, pero primero…- Zidital volvió a sacar las espadas flamígeras y la oscura para Thirty-… has de volver a vencerme. Y esta vez no te lo pondré fácil.


	6. El tercer asesinato

CAPÍTULO 6  
EL TERCER ASESINATO

Thirty se preparó para luchar. Se sentía con más fuerzas que nunca. Empezó con el ataque de bumerán y luego Zidital lo esquivó y se lanzó en picado hacia Thirty para clavarle la espada, pero este recuperó la espada oscura y desvió el ataque hacia el suelo. Luego, le hizo un corte en la espalda. Zidital se incorporó y lanzó una tormenta de fuego que le quemó el brazo izquierdo a Thirty. Éste imitó el ataque pero con una tormenta oscura de su espada. Zidital volvió a lanzar la tormenta y ambas conectaron y cada uno hacía lo que podía para ganar (esto recuerda a la batalla entre As Puño de Fuego y Barbanegra). Al final, el choque hizo explotar las espadas y quedaron en empate.

- Está bien…- dijo Zidital- Me siento misericordioso, así que la soltaré.

Zidital alargó la mano y la cápsula se rompió en mil pedazos. Noe abrió los ojos y vio a Zidital, sonriéndole malévolamente. Así que Noe vio una puerta de salida y corrió para salir.

- Ahí fuera corre peligro- explicó Zidital- Tenemos compañía.  
- ¡Tengo que ir a por ella!  
- ¡No!... Mejor deja que yo me encargue.

Zidital se teletransportó hacia fuera y vio a Noe tumbada mirando a un tipo que vestía una larga capa verde oscura. Zidital le dijo: 

- ¿Has venido a por él, verdad? A por Luffy. Lo siento, pero es demasiado tarde.  
- Sé que no está muerto- le dijo el hombre- Y he venido para despertarle de su sueño.  
- Por desgracia, hay cierto chico ahí dentro que no para de destorbar.

El hombre de verde procedió, pero Noe intentó detenerle. 

- ¡No! ¡No le pongas un dedo encima a Thirty!  
- Será mejor que te apartes, si sabes lo que te conviene. No me apetece hacerte ningún mal, pequeña.  
- Vamos, hombre- le paró Zidital- Déjala en paz.

Thirty estaba aún dentro preguntándose qué había ahí fuera. Cuando decidió salir a ver, oyó un grito de Noe. Corrió hacia la puerta, pero Zidital apareció y le dijo:

- Será mejor que no salgas, Thirty. No querrás ver el cadáver de tu amiga.  
- ¿La has… matado?  
- No… Te dije que corría peligro ahí fuera. Había un hombre ahí que, bueno, se la ha cargado.  
- ¡No puede ser! ¡Mientes!  
- ¿Quieres comprobar su cadáver?  
- No… ¡No puede estar muerta! ¡NOOOOO! ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!   
- ¡Eso, grita! ¡Enfurécete! Cuanto más te enfurezcas, más poderoso serás… y mejor me servirás.   
- ¡Eso ni lo sueñes! ¡Vuelve a retarme! ¡Te ganaré esta vez! ¡Has faltado a tu promesa!  
- Ella se lo ha buscado, a mí no me mires.  
- Debo salir de aquí…

Thirty corrió subiendo hacia la planta baja y abrió la puerta principal para escapar, pero lo que vio no era el pueblo ni el río. En cambio, no se veía absolutamente nada. A través de la puerta estaba todo negro.

- Te lo advertí- le dijo Zidital- He destruido tu aldea. Ha sido engullida por la oscuridad. Tus amigos, tu familia, tu novia y todos los que habitaban la aldea están muertos. ¿Qué razones te quedan para vivir, eh? ¡Por última vez! ¡Únete a mi ejército y tendrás una razón para vivir! ¡Come una fruta del diablo si quieres! ¡Pero únete a mí en mi conquista de la Tierra! ¡Este mundo ha de volver a la oscuridad de la que procede!  
- …. Supongo que no tengo elección… Noe está muerta… Jack, Mark y Stacy también… ¡Pero no pienso ayudarte a conquistar la Tierra! ¡Está bien como está!  
- ¡Entonces muere!

Zidital sacó sus espadas flamígeras y se puso en posición. Dio un paso al frente y atravesó a Thirty con un corte fantasmal. Thirty cayó al suelo, ensangrentado.

**Aviso: ¡¡¡LA HISTORIA NO HA TERMINADO!!! En el próximo capi les llega el turno a Luffy y sus amigos. Si queréis que lo ponga, debo tener más de 5 reviews, y entonces lo pondré. Así que dejad review plissss.**


End file.
